Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device of a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine, which is configured to execute an engine stop control for stopping a rotation of the engine when a predetermined engine stop condition is satisfied and an engine start control for starting or restarting the rotation of the engine when a predetermined engine start condition is satisfied.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an internal combustion engine which is configured to execute an engine stop control for stopping fuel injections to stop an engine rotation when a condition for stopping the engine rotation (i.e., an engine stop condition) is satisfied.
The engine stop condition is satisfied, for example, when an acceleration pedal is not operated or a brake pedal is operated and a speed of a vehicle (a vehicle speed), in which the engine is installed, decreases to below a predetermined speed.
Further, there is known an internal combustion engine which is configured to execute an engine start control for carrying out a fuel injection and a fuel ignition in a combustion stroke cylinder when a condition for starting the engine rotation (i.e., an engine start condition) is satisfied after the engine rotation stops (for example, see JP 2004-316492 A). Hereinafter this engine will be referred to as “the conventional engine”. It should be noted that the combustion stroke cylinder is a cylinder in which a piston of this cylinder stops in a combustion stroke when the engine rotation stops.